Accidents and Boo Boo's
by white pedal
Summary: Alister experiences panic as a father.


_**This fic is basically based off of a personal experience, well half of it and it made me think of Alister**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alister was drinking his coffee at the table. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he had the day off work, his wife Violet was on the porch outside with their four year old son Miruko.

Alister would usually be out with them, but he had a terrible headache and the sun reflecting on him would make it worse and he didn't have his coffee this morning. The sun was shining from the window and hit his eyes, he covered them and groaned.

"That's annoying." He says flatly as he drank his mug.

Suddenly, Alister heard a crash and the sound of a child crying filled the air, and it was coming from outside.

"Miruko!" Violet's exclaimed from outside, "Are you okay!?"

Alister choked on his coffee and quickly turned his head when he realized it was his son crying. He immediately got out of his chair and opened the front door, when he got out he was wide-eyed.

Violet cradled their toddler son as he held his arm. Alister saw a tricycle on the ground with the back wheel still spinning, Alister and Violet got him a tricycle for his birthday last week. Violet decided that Mirror should try it and their son was ecstatic.

Miruko continued crying and Violet was comforting him, Alister came running to them.

"What happened!?" Alister exclaimed.

Violet looks up at him, "One of the training wheels on the bike broke off when Miruko was riding it, and it caused him to go off collision and he ended up hitting the pole and fell."

Alister went to them and kneeled down to check Miruko. He saw huge scrapes on his leg, Miruko's arm was bleeding and he had a bump on his head, Miruko looks at his father with teary eyes.

"Daddy." Miruko whimpers.

Alister had a concerned look in his eyes "It's okay son, I'm here. Let's get you inside."

Violet picked Miruko up and they went into the house.

* * *

Alister went to the cupboard and got a bottle of peroxide. Miruko was sitting at the sink wiping away his tears, sitting next to him was a first aid kit, Alister got some cotton balls and over to his son.

He takes his sons arm and looks him, "This is going to sting a little Miruko, but try to be a big boy and not flinch okay?"

Miruko wiped a tear away from his eye with his free arm and nods. Alister pours the peroxide over Miruko's arm and he yelped but didn't flinch like he promised his father, the bacteria was being cleaned out and Aliser dabbed the cotton balls on them. Next he did Miruko's leg and dabbed i with a cotton ball, then he got the bandages and put them over his injuries.

Alister put the last bandage on Miruko's leg, he looks at him and smiled "There, that should help."

Alister frowned when he saw that his son had a sad look on his face. The toddler stopped crying but still looked upset.

"Miruko what's wrong?" Alister asked.

Miruko looked down "...I'm sorry."

Alister was confused, "Sorry about what?"

"For breaking the tricycle. I know how much you and mommy spend so much money on me."

Alister lifted Miruko's chin and had a firm look on his face.

"Listen to me Miruko, what happened to you is more important to me and your mother than the bike. We were foolish to buy it when we should of realized it was old and probably wasn't in the best shape, and because of buying that old bike you ended up getting hurt."

Miruko blinked as his father continued.

"When I heard the crash and you crying it scared the life out of me because I thought you were hit by a car. I thought something horrible happened to you and I almost had a heart attack, I'm grateful that you were still safe and your injuries are treatable."

Miruko blinked, "I thought you weren't scared of anything?"

"...I was..I thought that I was going to lose you."

Miruko was still confused, "But dad, I just fell off my tric."

Alister put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Right, but for a minute I thought something even more horrible happened to you. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Miruko was starting to realize his father's words.

"...Daddy...how would you feel if I did die?"

Alister was silent. He looked at his son who was curious, but as Alister continued looking at his child he saw another face within the boy.

It was his little brother.

Alister never wanted to lose anyone else again after his little brother's death. He kept himself closed off from people for years after that, but when met Violet came along he started to open up again and he started to become protective of her. And after Miruko was born he made it his life's mission to keep him safe and protected, and since then Alister had the fears of something bad happening to Violet and Miruko. Even the slightest yelp from Miruko would cause Alister to panic.

Him falling off his bike gave him the scare of his life.

Alister answered,"..I'd be sad forever, and of course your mom would be to."

Miruko gave a "oh", then looks at his father, "Dad, you'll always be there for me will you?"

Alister smiled, "Always Munchkin."

Miruko brought out his pinky finger, "Pinky swear?"

Alister brought out his and wrapped it around Miruko's, "Pinky swear, I'll always be there to protect you buddy, that's a promise and I give you my word as your father, just like your mom will always protect you to."

Miruko smiles at Alister, then the older man puts his hands under Miruko's armpits and grins.

"One, two, three, blast off!" Alister lifts Miruko in the air and the child started laughing.

Alister had Miruko in his arms, "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"It still hurts a bit," Miruko says, "But thanks to you I feel much better."

Violet came into the bathroom "Is everything alright?"

Alister looks at his wife with a smile, "Yep, we're fine."

Violet walked over to Miruko, "Are you alright honey?" she asked as he brushed through her son's hair.

"Yep, still sore though." Miruko chirped.

Violet smiled and took his arm, "Oh really? well let me give the boo boo a kiss for my brave man."

She kissed his bandage and his forehead, Miruko giggled and Alister smiled.

"Yep, he's becoming a big boy."

Alister puts him down and Miruko went to the hallway. There he saw their three year old pet black cat Sophie, she came to Miruko and rubbed herself on his leg.

"Hi Sophie!" Miruko chirped and he started petting her.

Alister and Violet were watching from the bathroom, Alister put his arm around Violet as they saw him play with the cat.

"Glad he's not crying anymore." Violet says.

Alister replies, "He's just like any typical kid, they get hurt, they cry and they get over it in a minute and continue to play. They're tougher than they seem."

Miruko laughs as Sophie lands on his back and rubs her face against his.

Alister narrowed his eyes a bit, "But we better take more caution next time. That bike just broke off and he ended up getting hurt."

Violet looks up at him, "Babe, accidents happen. There's no need to worry."

"Violet, when I heard the crash outside I thought a car hit Miruko. I should consider this a miracle that it wasn't the case, from now on I want to make sure that we thoroughly check what we have in the house and what to get for Miruko so he can be safe, and we'll check it more than twice."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "It's not like we're finding out who's naughty or nice."

Alister rolled his eyes at the Santa joke, "Violet I'm serious."

Violet sighed, "Look Alister, I want him to be safe to. But sometimes we can't control what happens to us and Miruko will continue to get hurt in the future whether we like it or not. It's just how life is no matter how we want to protect Miruko."

Alister pinches the bridge of his nose, "I know, but I want to keep him safe here at home and as much as possible. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Violet laid her head on Alister's shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about Alister, with a dad like you Miruko will always be safe...even though right now you're acting a worried mother."

Alister's eye twitched.

"...That position is mine. Just be super dad Alister."

Alister started to smile and he kissed the top of Violet's head, "...We'll protect him as much as possible."

Miruko was sitting down with Sophie in his arms nuzzling him and purring.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
